Episode 1454 (15th May 1990)
Plot Kate has lost her baby. Joe tells Sgt MacArthur that he thinks Mark is to blame. Jack thinks that losing the baby will be harder for Joe as he has not got any children. Mark is trying to make up to Joe, he knows that Joe blames him for the miscarriage. Alan receives an invitation to the Hotten Civic Dinner. He does not know who to take with him. Kate tells Joe not to blame Mark, but he won't listen. Kathy is upset about Kate's miscarriage. Kim asks Dolly about Jock's family, she says that she wants to do something for them. Rachel has a go at Mark. Dolly visits Kate and tells her that she can sympathise. Jack tries out his protective suit and makes Joe smile. Henry is trying to organise support to get the RSPB to protect Keller Fell where the peregrines are nesting. Annie bosses Kate when she tries to get out of bed. Eric takes bids at the auction and closes the bidding when Debbie reaches her maximum. The other bidders are angry. Elsa asks Rachel's advice about getting time alone with Nick. Rachel says that she could tell her mum that she is staying at Emmerdale Farm for the night. Elsa looks thoughtful. Kim asks Frank to give Jock some work but he says that it is not their problem; she is not convinced however. Eric fends off the angry bidders at the auction. Debbie tells him that he is naughty. Alan asks Elsa if she would like to go to the Hotten Civic Dinner. Rachel tells him to find someone his own age. Annie brings Amos his pies. Dolly moves into the Home Farm attic rooms, she tells Jack that she is a bit envious of Kathy. Kate tries to talk to Mark, but he is too upset. Jock comes to see Frank, he offers Jock a job with certain conditions and tells him that if he goes to prison for the illegal hare coursing he will not have a job to come back to. Kate asks Joe to forgive Mark. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis Guest cast *Sgt MacArthur - Martin Dale *Debbie - Debbie Arnold Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, cottage, farmhouse kitchen, attic bedroom, parlour and cowshed *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Home Farm - Nursery flat, kitchen, grounds, hallway and sitting room *Hotten Cattle Market - Interior and exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar, old tap room and backroom *Unknown woodland Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 3 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 14th May 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD